


Wings of an Angel

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @crowleyshellonheels A lucifer request where you can see his wings but you don’t tell him til he almost kills you and your his soulmate and such (smut if you want to but would be appreciated)





	Wings of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @crowleyshellonheels A lucifer request where you can see his wings but you don’t tell him til he almost kills you and your his soulmate and such (smut if you want to but would be appreciated)

Lucifer didn’t exactly want to work with you, or the Winchesters. However, it was in  his best interest at the moment. He hated it. Despite being forced to spend time with these vile creatures, he was able to limit it. He would vanish when nothing important was being said, or he wasn’t actually needed for anything.

Not only that, but you would stare. He couldn’t understand why, but assumed that was because he was the devil. He’d glared at you a few times, and you’d blush before turning away. It was bothersome. He’d already been working with the three of you for a week. A week too long.

When it was time to actually be productive, the four of you split into two pairs. Of course Lucifer was stuck with you. There was no way that Sam would pair up with him, and Dean would rather gut him. That left you. You hadn’t objected. In fact, you had stayed fairly quiet as the plan was formed. You had watched as Sam and Dean had walked in the opposite direction of you, letting out a sigh. “You’re paired with the devil. Get over it.” He snapped. 

Turning, you narrowed your eyes at him. “And you’re paired with a filthy human.  _You_ deal with it.” Your voice was dripping with sarcasm. It wasn’t a secret how he felt about humans. Without waiting for some remark, you moved in the direction that you were supposed to. He was close behind you, and you were thankful for that. If he had been in front, you would have been distracted. Why did no one else seem bothered by his damn wings?

The two of you moved in silence for some time before stopping at a ’t’ shaped hallway. You were about to suggest which way to go when a holy fire shot up around you. Looking around, you were confused. You felt his cold hand on your throat, making you gasp. Your eyes found his, and you saw pure loathing in his ice blue eyes. Your fingers tried to pry his grip from your throat, with no luck.

“Hey!” You heard Dean’s voice before he jogged over to where the two of you were. “Sammy! Find a fire alarm!” His eyes never left Lucifer.

You had tears forming in your eyes as he lifted you off the ground. Your nails were leaving marks on his wrist. “This was a  _trap_ , wasn’t it?” He ground out.

Dean shook his head. “What are you  _talking_ about?”

Lucifer’s gaze turned to Dean. “Trapping me. Think you can trick the devil?”

“If we  _wanted_ that, why would I send someone who is like my little sister with you? And why would I tell Sam to find the fire alarm?!” His face was panicked the longer Lucifer’s grip was on your throat. Your fingers weren’t prying like they had been.

Suddenly, you were all sprayed with cold water as the fire alarm went off. Lucifer’s eyes locked on you once more. Dean went to grab you, but you were gone before he could. He threw you down on the floor, hard. You couched and looked around. You didn’t recognize where you were, but that wasn’t surprising. Looking up, you kept your hand on your throat. He looked like he would rip your head off at any moment. “ _How_?”

He gave you a curious look. “How what?” He snapped.

“How…how is it that holy fire can hold you, but it didn’t burn your wings?” You asked quietly.

“How could you  _possibly_ know whether they had or not?”

You slowly got up. “Because I can see them?” You told him, taking a step back. “Can’t everyone?” As you moved your hand down, he could see the marks that his fingers had left on your skin.

“No.” His voice was cool, and calm.

Licking your lips, you swallowed. “Why can I?” You whispered.

Lucifer moved closer to you, making you flinch. “It seems that  _you_ are my soul mate, little one.” He told you, his thumb gently running over your bottom lip.

“But you hate humans. You hate  _me_!” There was no way in hell this was true.

He chuckled, making a chill run down your spine. “That is the  _only_ way you could see my wings.” Lucifer explained. “In some strange turn of events, my soul mate…is a  _human_.” He sounded slightly amused. “How ironic.”

You weren’t sure what to do at this point. There was no use running from him, you didn’t know where you were, and he had no reason to lie about this. “What do we do now?” Your voice was still quiet, and shaky.

“How about we spend some…time together.” He suggested. “Somewhere more comfortable.” Moments later, you were in your room in the bunker. “I know that those two idiots won’t bother us. They’re hours away.”  

Backing away, your calves hit the end of your bed, making you fall back. You looked up at Lucifer and couldn’t help but think that as scary as he could be, he was attractive. “Why would you want to…spend time with a human?” You asked, finally speaking up a bit.

He shrugged. “You’re my soul mate. That’s got to mean  _something_. Don’t they say soul mates have the best sex?”

You tried to rub your thighs together as discreetly as possible, but of course he saw it. “What happens after this? Am I going to be some one night stand?”

Lucifer moved so he was over you, his arms boxing you in. His face was inches from yours. “Angels mate for life, little one.” His voice was low. “You are  _mine_.” He growled. “I can’t force you to do anything. Think of the best sex you’ve ever had.” You nodded. “What we will feel will make that seem like the worst.” His mouth was by your ear as he spoke. “So, tell me, am I imagining things, or are you  _very_ turned on right now?” You nodded quickly, surprised at how wound up he had gotten you. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Ye-yes, I’m turned on.” You gasped.

He smirked, a gleam of victory in his eyes. Leaning down, his cool lips kissed your neck. Your heart was pounding. At this point, you weren’t sure if that was your arousal, or your fear. “Don’t be afraid, little one.” His breath hit your skin as he spoke, making you shiver. “I may be the devil, but I would  _never_ harm my soul mate.” Something in your gut told you to believe him.

“I-I trust you.” You gasped, his hand moving under your shirt. Hearing him chuckle, you closed your eyes. His thumb brushed over your nipple before pinching it slightly.

“Tell me something….” He began, nipping at you. “Are you a screamer?” It was clear the thought of that turned him on. “Are you quiet?” His hand pushed your shirt up. “Do you like it rough?” Lucifer put extra emphasis on the word ‘rough’. “Or do you prefer calling it ‘making love’?” His forked tongue licked from your shirt collar to right behind your ear.

You whimpered, needing the friction between your legs. “Guess you’ll just have to find out.” You moaned.

Lucifer snapped his fingers, leaving you bare to him. He knelt at the end of the bed, his hands grabbing your ankles and pulling you forward. His eyes traveled down your naked form. As he moved your knees to over his shoulders, he gave you that smirk that could only be described as mischievous. He leaned forward, his forked tongue slipping between your folds. You gasped at the feeling, your head falling back. Lucifer gripped your thighs tightly, making sure that you couldn’t move. The sensation of his forked tongue was incredible. He sucked on your clit before resuming his tongue lashing. 

Your back arched as you came, fists gripping the sheets underneath you. “Oh God!  _Lucifer_!” You moaned, making him chuckle.

He loosened his grip as he pulled away. When he stood, you could see his erection straining through his pants. You bit your lip at the sight. “Something you want?” He asked.

“Can I taste you?” You asked, looking up at him through your lashes. His answer was a snap of his fingers. His hard cock was free, teasing you. Licking your lips, you didn’t hesitate, taking him in your mouth completely. When he groaned, his fingers gripped your hair, his eyes closing. He hit the back of your throat, and you swallowed. A few more bobs of your head and he pulled you off. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Rolling over, you did as he asked, your feet just hanging off the end. Lucifer moved your legs slightly to stand between them. He teased you with the tip of his cock before sliding into you. His head went back, and you moaned. Not taking a moment’s pause, he gripped your hip with one hand, and your hair with the other. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming into you again. You cried out in pleasure, wanting more.

After a few thrusts, he pulled you up, your back to his chest. His hips rolled instead of thrusting. Your head fell back to his shoulder, your eyes closed. Moving your hand to grip the back of his neck, you moaned. “Lucifer.” You gasped.

“Mine.” He growled.

“Yours.” You agreed.

Without warning, he pulled out of you, making you whimper. “Face me.” He ordered. As soon as you turned, he lifted you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, your hands gripping his shoulders. He slammed you against the wall, his mouth assaulting yours as he thrust into you. You thought you would burst with pleasure at any moment. Your back arched as much as the small space allowed, you clenched around him, and your nails dug into his skin.

He pulled away from the kiss, his eyes locking with yours. As he came, his wings looked more beautiful and clear than ever. You moaned as you felt him fill you. He didn’t set you down, simply carrying you to your bed.

The two of you laid there for some time before either of you spoke. “If angels mate for life, what happens when I die?” You asked quietly.

“I find you in your next life.” He smiled against your hair.


End file.
